How Adorable! The Lovely Middle-aged Trio
'How Adorable! The Lovely Middle-aged Trio '(かわゆい! ラブリーおっさんトリオ Kawayui! Raburī ossan torio) is the 29th episode of Dr. Slump Arale-chan. Synopsis Feeling mischievous? One day, Akane and Arale trick their dad's into coming to school in women's clothing... Plot Senbei hears a ruckus in the Norimaki Residence in the morning and checks it out. It turns out Arale, Gatchan, Akane, Taro and Peasuke are playing war in a room filled with forest scenery. Taro and Akane shoot at each other with appropriate war outfits. Taro manages to shoot down Akane and Arale comes out to avenge her. Gatchan reveals themselves and they and Arale go into a little fencing match while they wear matching ninja-esque costumes. Senbei watches the chaos ensue and intervenes grumpily. Peasuke is revealed in a Indian portrayal spinning an axe which he throws right into Senbei's mouth. He scolds the children for their noisy play and asks them where they think they are. Suddenly from some bushes emerges Kurikinton with a snazzy outfit and pistol. Senbei asks what he was doing there and Kurikinton tells him sometimes it's fun to play war games with the children. He loads his gun with Senbei's strawberry's, to which Senbei angrily urges him to give back. Kurikinton obliges and shoots every single strawberry out of his gun into Senbei's mouth. He swallows, enjoying the taste of the strawberries. Arale asks if he was good now and Senbei initially replies in agreement before shifting his opinion. He breaks the fourth wall about kids at home imitating their games. Kurikinton confidently asks if he was a cool guy playing the "lone wolf" and everyone agrees. Senbei suddenly becomes envious and storms out to change his outfit so he can also be perceived as cool. He returns donning a new look to everyone's impressions. Kurikinton realizes that Senbei's outfit looked familiar and took out a pair of hair cutting scissors to cut his hair. He makes Senbei have resemblance to Joe Dunn and they have a brief flashback of "Arale is Kidnapped!". Everyone laughs at Senbei for the coincidental resemblance. Senbei madly retaliates with Arale's blade and he goes into a fencing match with Kurikinton. Suddenly the men are hit with a smoke-bomb and Kon reveals himself, also with appropriate war-game attire. Akane introduces her father to them and Kon boasts his heroic role in their game. Kurikinton blows off Kon's glasses to have Gatchan grab and eat them. Kon tells them they'll pay for that and grabs Akane's gun, beginning to start a shooting spree. All three dads begin shooting at each other with bullets and strawberries. The kids are overwhelmed by their old men's game antics, so they leave outside. The kids ponder what they can do while their dads are warring with each other. Taro glances to Gatchan and suddenly gets the idea to ride in the sky on a kite pulled by Arale due to her rocket speed. Arale ties a string around her waist attached to a sizable kite with an octopus on it (in Japan. octopus and kite mean the same thing). She begins running and Taro, Peasuke and Akane hitch a ride off it high in the sky. Senbei, Kurikinton and Kon look out the Norimaki Resident's window to see the kite approaching. They assume the kite is new attackers in their little game and they work together to shoot down the kite. The kids end up hurling down to the ground to Arale's obliviousness as she continued running around. Arale stops and apologizes. Akane reassures her that it wasn't her fault and they think of a way to get back at their dads for that. Akane gets a devious idea suddenly and asks Peasuke for his pen and paper. She writes down "school information". The remainder of the episode is a panel by panel retell of the original manga chapter: The Lovely Trio. Appearances Characters Locations * Penguin Village * Soramame Barber Shop * Norimaki Residence * Bank Robber's Hut (flashback only) * Penguin Village Bank * Penguin Village Shoe House * Penguin Village Middle School Objects * Dynamite * Kite * UFO * Police Car Continuity Impact * Kon Kimidori debuts Inconsistencies Differences from the Manga * The first half of the episode is anime exclusive. * Kenta makes a brief appearance while in the manga he doesn't. * Joe Dunn makes a brief appearance while in the manga he doesn't. * Kon is introduced earlier in the episode before the manga adapted half. * Arale falls from the airborne UFO to make impact to the police car below her. In the manga, the UFO lands and Arale proceeds to get out and wrecks the car from there. * When Kurikinton and Senbei show their cute costumes to each other, at first they pretend that they adore one another's because in reality they both believe each other's costumes are shameful and ugly. In the manga, they both bluntly show their disgust of each other's costumes. * Midori is simply shocked when the middle-aged trio approach her. In the manga, she falls over. Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Canon Episode